


Lady's memory

by rachelduncant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelduncant/pseuds/rachelduncant
Summary: Sansa finally opens up to Daenerys about one of her saddest memories, and her girlfriend has a curious idea of how to make her smile again.





	Lady's memory

Sansa and Dany had been going out for weeks now. At first it all had been a little awkward, a weird emotion at the bottom of Daenery’s belly she couldn’t quite name, but it has shifted until it became something she could call love, and she often did. She liked saying “I love you” out loud, seeing the redhead blush until her face was pink (she was so pale she couldn’t turn red, which Dany found amusing) and seeing in her clear eyes that she loved her back.

Still, she felt that there was so much about the Stark woman she didn’t know. There was a sadness in her eyes when she thought she wasn’t watching that Daenerys didn’t dare ask about, and she often had bad dreams and woke up crying and shaking. Dany knew better than to invade her privacy, as she herself also had secrets she didn’t know if she was ready to share, but she felt like Sansa knew her so much better than she did. She had told her most of her life events, and the redhead had only given her faint memories and little details in return. Dany really wanted to wait for the right moment, but she was growing impatient. That nigh, she quickly decided with a determinate look, she wouldn’t leave until she knew more about Sansa, and Dany wasn’t one to give up.

After they had dinner together, both were laughing in the couch, kissing slowly between the conversation, the movie playing on the background already forgotten, when Dany let her hand rest in Sansa’s shoulder.

˝What’s that tattoo for, I always wanted to know.” she said it lightly, as if she didn’t really mean the question, but as she felt Sansa tense up a little, she knew she hadn’t been wrong to ask that, as she really deserved some insight to her girlfriend’s world. Her hand stayed still, touching the little wolf through the back of Sansa’s dress.

“It’s nothing, really.” Sansa tried to keep her smile, but the sadness in her eyes was unmistakable. “An old friend, a pet you could say, though I don’t like that word”

“You had a wolf?” Dany was really surprised, she had always thought the tattoo had some kind of profound meaning, not something quite literal.

“Yes.” It didn’t feel as if the redhead wanted to keep talking, but she did after sighing, her faint smile totally gone by that moment. “Do you remember my ex, Joffrey? I told you about him…Well, he was really abusive and…and once he went too far and Lady bit him. I had to leave her at my father’s house after that, because he didn’t want to be in the same place as her” Sansa was crying, but her voice managed to be firm. “But it wasn’t enough for him, so he went there, or maybe he sent someone, I never knew, but the thing is he…he poisoned her. I never could prove it, but I just know it was him, Dany”

“Sansa, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think ...I didn’t know that happened” Daenerys felt so bad for asking, even if she couldn’t have possible knew, her eyes filled with tears as well. She wasn’t able to understand how someone could do something so terrible to a beautiful person like Sansa, much less to an innocent animal.

After that, they didn’t talk that much. They let the movie finish, even though neither of them was paying attention, and as soon as the credits began, Sansa excused herself saying she was very tired, and asked Dany to go home. So she did, still touched by Sansa’s story, but decided to do something that would cheer her up.

The next day, she was at her door early, it wasn’t even 10 am, and she was received by a sleepy Sansa, still wearing pajamas.

“Did you forgot something here last night?” said the redhead, confused for a moment, until she spotted the box on her girlfriend’s hands, big enough she felt embarrassed for missing it at first. “What’s that?”

“For you” said Dany, trying to sound confident. She wasn’t sure Sansa would like her little gift, but she just had felt it was right after last night.

Sansa, still confused, put the box on the floor and opened it, letting a small surprised sound out. After that, she stood so still and quiet Dany thought for a moment her idea had been wrong, but when she rose, even thought her eyes were filled with tears, she smiled wider than ever, and between her hands there was a tiny wolf pup.

˝Are you happy?” asked Daenerys, so relieved to see her smile for a moment she forgot the little speech she had prepared, thought she quickly regained control of herself. “Please don’t think I’m trying to replace lady, it’s not that at all. It’s just that, after last night, I thought it would make you feel better to have a little friend again. I’m not always around, I know, but she will, and I hope she will make you happy, even if I’m not on your life anymore, Sansa”

“Why would you stop being in my life” Sansa half-cried half-laughed, hugging Dany as tight as she could. “I love you.” Before Daenerys could answer, the pup barked playfully, trying to catch a string of her hair. “See, Princess loves you too, she’s a smart girl”

That made Dany laugh, and hug her girlfriend even tighter, glad she sounded so happy.

“I love you too”


End file.
